I can't help myself
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Alice Longbottom II no es una chica como las demás, es terca, es odiosa, es una digna alumna de Slytherin y sin embargo fue a parar con él a la casa de los leones. "Los Potter siempre se han enamorado de pelirrojas" era casi una regla, así que como buen merodeador James Sirius tenía que romperla.


**I can't help myself.**

La primera vez que James vio a Alice la recuerda perfectamente, él era un chiquillo travieso y lleno de raspones en las mejillas y rodillas, solo tenía seis años, y volaba en el jardín de la madriguera con un Teddy Lupin de doce años, sobre sus escobas.

– ¡James, Teddy, vengan a saludar! – Les había llamado Ginny Potter, después de que un alboroto se formara en la casa.

La estancia estaba repleta de sus tíos y primos recién llegados, siempre era una odisea saludar a toda la familia cuando arribaban, Fred II le saludó con una sonrisa a la que le faltaba un diente y no tardó mucho en unirse a él y Teddy para dar vueltas sobre las escobas.

Justo cuando estaban todos a punto de dar media vuelta de nuevo hacia el jardín y obviamente después de saludar a toda la familia, la chimenea ardió en llamas verde esmeralda que llamó la atención de los tres antes de que pudieran salir.

De la chimenea salió un hombre alto, que James recordaba vagamente haber visto alguna vez, iba acompañado de una mujer rubia, un niño aparentemente de su edad, que saludó a cada uno de sus tíos y tías, incluyendo sus abuelos y sus padres con una solemnidad de la que él y Fred no pudieron evitar reírse un poco, y detrás de ellos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y pegada prácticamente a la túnica de su padre, una cosita pequeña, rubia, que miro a todos con sus grandes ojos avellana.

Se hizo un revuelo entre los adultos, que se saludaron efusivos y los niños se dispersaron en el jardín. La mata pelirroja de Rose se acercó a la niña, que se aferraba a su hermano, parecía algo ofuscada y cuando James le preguntó a Teddy quienes eran, el mayor simplemente se había encogido de hombros, en un gesto que decía que aquello era la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–Son los hijos del profesor Longbottom, el niño es de tu edad, creo… y ella es de la edad de Rose más o menos. – Comentó señalando a ambos.

Él tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba animadamente con Lily, y ella aún tenía una expresión de molestia mientras hablaba con Rose, que llevaba bajo el brazo una copia de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

– ¿Y si hacemos unos pases de Quidditch? – Sugirió Fred.

Los tres sacaron sus escobas y ni bien terminaron de montarse en ellas, la pequeña hija del profesor Longbottom les miró curiosa, parada en puntas de pies, intentando ver por encima del hombro de Rose.

– ¿Van a jugar Quidditch? –Preguntó curiosa, sosteniendo la copia de Rose entre sus manitas y con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Detrás de ella Rose negaba con la cabeza, le parecía algo grosero que interrumpiera su charla acerca de que cuento era mejor, si La fábula de los Tres hermanos o El corazón peludo del brujo.

– ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? –Cuestionó Rose con cierto tono de incredulidad.

El hermano mayor de la pequeña levantó la vista de la serie de caracoles que la pequeña Lily le mostraba al escuchar la palabra Quidditch y le dedicó a su hermana pequeña una mirada severa.

–Sí, me gusta mucho ¿puedo jugar? –Preguntó con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro de mejillas regordetas.

Teddy se rascó la nuca y Frank le negó con la cabeza.

–Sabes que no puedes jugar Alice, mamá dijo que no debías subirte a la escoba, es peligroso. – Replicó Frank.

La pequeña chasqueó la lengua y Teddy se encogió de hombros "Lo siento pequeña, pero tu hermano dijo que no." El puchero que hizo Alice le hizo gracia a James que se aferró a su escoba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Hazle caso a tu hermano, Allie, además el Quidditch es un deporte para niños, no para niñas. –Dijo James con cierta arrogancia.

Las mejillas de Alice se volvieron rojas y Rose temió que algo le hubiera pasado, se ponía justo como se ponía su padre cuando se enojaba. Alice le dio el libro a Rose y se acercó con paso firme hasta donde estaban James, Fred y Teddy.

–No es Allie, es Alice, y yo puedo jugar al Quidditch mucho mejor que tú. – Bufó la pequeña.

James no podía tomarla en serio, le llegaba a penas al pecho, porque no es que él fuera muy alto para su edad, y parecía una muñeca, como con las que Victoire ya no jugaba.

–Bueno Alice, ¿crees que puedes jugar Quidditch mejor que yo? Pruébalo. –Dijo tendiéndole la escoba.

James solo tenía seis años y Alice tenia los cinco años recién cumplidos cuando con una determinación aplastante y un ceño fruncido, la pequeña le había quitado la escoba a Fred, porque era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar la del moreno, y le había atestado tres tantos antes de que su madre saliera al jardín, escandalizada al ver a su pequeña volando a una altura de casi cinco metros, con las dos manos en las caderas y una mueca de triunfo en el rostro en lugar de estar agarrada al mango de la escoba.

Después de un regaño monumental para ambos por sus respectivos padres "¿En que estabas pensando James Sirius Potter Weasley? ¡Ella tiene únicamente cinco años! ¡Le pudo haber pasado algo! ¡Ella era tu completa responsabilidad allá arriba!", James no pudo evitar odiarla un poco, por herir su orgullo, por hacer que le regañaran y por demostrarle que ciertamente estaba equivocado.

– ¿Tengo que ir? –Preguntó James con una mueca de sufrimiento mientras su madre terminaba de acomodar la camisa del primogénito de los Potter.

Ginny bufó, molesta de escuchar a su hijo renegar por milésima vez.

–Si James, tienes que ir. –Respondió tajante la pelirroja.

James Sirius soltó un bufido, aquel día era el cumpleaños número diez de la más pequeña del clan Longbottom. Lily apareció en la habitación, con un primoroso vestido rosa que necesitaba que su madre le ayudara a atar.

Harry entró en la habitación a punto de anunciar que él y Albus ya estaban listos, Ginny le hizo una seña para que hablara con James antes de salir.

– ¿Sucede algo hijo? –Preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras James miraba su reflejo en el espejo, con el ceño fruncido.

–Es solo que no quiero ir. –Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿No quieres ir? Pensé que te llevabas bien con Frank ¿se han peleado? –Cuestionó Harry, mirando a su hijo con un dejo de preocupación.

–Frank no es el problema, él es mi amigo. – Soltó con cierta frustración, James.

– ¿Entonces? –

–Es ella. –Contestó algo tajante.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver a su hijo con una mirada incrédula y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Alice? ¿Qué te ha hecho la pequeña Alice? –El tono de Harry era algo burlón a pesar de que intentó de que no se notara.

El mayor de los hermanos Potter rodó los ojos ante el tono de su padre, no podía creer que todo el mundo la creyera "inofensiva."

–No le llames "pequeña Alice" es una embustera, es una chiquilla odiosa. –Respondió James.

–James, ten más respeto, Alice es una chica. –Le riñó Harry. –A ti no te gustaría que Frank se expresara de esa manera de Lily ¿o sí? –

James negó con la cabeza de mala gana.

–De cualquier manera, ¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso de la pobre niña? –No podía negarlo, a Harry aquel asunto le parecía gracioso, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara.

–Es una odiosa, cree que puede hacerlo todo mejor que yo, tiene apenas diez años y es tan arrogante que cuando va a la madriguera su ego acapara la mitad del jardín. –Bufó James.

Harry intentó no soltar una carcajada en aquel momento y James le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

– ¿Para qué me preguntas si de todas maneras no me vas a creer y te vas a reír de mí, papá? –Preguntó el moreno de mala gana.

–James Sirius Potter, no tienes vergüenza. – Negó el mayor con la cabeza a lo que James le miró con una ceja en alto. –Tú, de entre todas las personas eres el que menos puede tachar a Alice de arrogante o ególatra. –

Las mejillas de James se colorearon de rojo y reprimiendo un gesto infantil, apretó los labios, tenía doce años por el amor de Merlín, no podía inflar las mejillas cada que se molestara, ya no era un niño.

–Piensa que es mejor que yo, no entiendo cómo puede estar emparentada con Neville, Hannah y Frank, es simplemente un dolor en el…–

– ¡James! –Le interrumpió Harry. –No hables de esa manera, si tanto te molesta Alice, ignórala, nadie te obligará a pasar tiempo con ella. – Cedió al final.

Cuando los Potter llegaron a la casa de los Longbottom, la mitad del clan Weasley ya había llegado, Rose y Alice charlaban animadamente en un rincón acerca del último libro del escritor muggle que ambas les encantaba; Stephen King.

Lily corrió a saludar a Alice y minutos después partió buscando a Frank que se encontraba charlando con Fred, James se acercó no queriendo la cosa hacia la cumpleañera después de una mirada amenazadora por parte de su madre.

De mala gana, James se acercó y carraspeó un poco, Alice giró en su dirección y a James le dolió algo en el estómago.

Justo como la primera vez que le había visto, parecía una muñeca, Hannah le había peinado el cabello en una bonita trenza francesa que le caía de costado y su nueva túnica roja le hacía ver más claros los ojos avellana, James se acercó y soltó un seco "Feliz cumpleaños" al que Alice agradeció algo desconcertada.

–He recibido felicitaciones más efusivas de la pared. –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa de medio lado.

James rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Aquella definitivamente no era la Alice que recordaba, había cambiado un poco, lo notaba y prefirió apretar los labios antes de contestarle algo y retirarse hacia donde Fred y Frank estaban.

Se preguntó cómo sería su vida si ese pequeño engendro fuera sorteada para Gryffindor el año entrante, "Quedará en Slytherin" Argumentaba Fred. "Por mi bienestar mental, esa niña debe ir a parar a Slytherin." Se repetía el moreno, porque era ilógico que alguien como Alice fuera a parar a otra casa que no fuera la de las serpientes.

–Longbottom, Alice Mary. –Llamó Neville con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a Alice para subir al taburete y colocarle el sombrero, Fred le dio un codazo a James que no estaba prestando atención a la ceremonia y se concentraba en el techo estrellado del Gran Comedor.

–Hora de la verdad Potter, diez galeones a que va a Slytherin. –Susurró Fred señalando al frente con la cabeza.

James no pudo evitar reír al ver a Alice sentada enfrente, parecía un duende, con el sombrero tapándole la mitad de la cara, apenas se le miraba y se veía ridículamente pequeña. El bullicio del comedor se sofocó después de unos momentos, ya habían pasado casi tres minutos y la costura del viejo sombrero no se había abierto y mucho menos había seleccionado a la pequeña a una casa.

Neville Longbottom miró a su hija, que se aferraba al borde del taburete con rabia y el ceño fruncido, más de una vez pareció que iba a contestar algo, al final, la costura se abrió y el atronador sonido de "Gryffindor" dejó mudo un momento a la muchedumbre.

Tanto Fred como James se quedaron estupefactos mientras la mesa de Gryffindor rugía en vítores por la nueva estudiante, Frank aplaudía con una sonrisa desde la mesa de Hufflepuff y Neville le alborotó el cabello a la pequeña cuando paso por su lado.

Alice se sentó, algo temblorosa, pero con la barbilla en alto en uno de los únicos asientos libres, desafortunadamente para James, el asiento estaba a su lado.

– ¿Qué clase de artimañas usaste para no ir a dar con las serpientes, Longbottom? –Cuestionó James, un par de chicos de séptimo, sentados frente a ellos estaban ya dispuestos a defender a la nueva leona cuando esta abrió la boca.

–A diferencia de ti, yo estoy donde debo estar y no necesito artimañas, Potter. –

Los chicos de séptimo soltaron una carcajada y James fulminó a la pequeña con la mirada, tenerla como compañera de casa iba a ser un completo martirio.

–Tú no vas a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer, Potter. – Vociferó Alice, con las mejillas rojas de furia.

Llevaba la túnica de Quidditch, manchada de barro y el cabello mojado, había un charco de agua alrededor de la Gryffindor y James Sirius, con el ceño fruncido le estaba echando la bronca en plena sala común.

– ¿En qué demonios piensas, niña? ¡No puedes salir a entrenar cada que te venga la gana! ¡Somos un equipo, entrenamos juntos! –Señaló James, con una mano en la cadera y la otra sobre el puente de la nariz, esa niña iba a sacarle canas verdes.

–No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba volando, ni siquiera tengo el bate en las manos genio. –Alice mostró la escoba en una mano y la otra vacía, aun que llevaba puestos los guantes no había rastros de algún bate.

–Eso no importa, si te vuelvo a ver sola en el campo…–

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a castigar? No eres el capitán del equipo, ni prefecto, déjame en paz. –Soltó la chica antes de dar media vuelta y subir dando fuertes pisotones, las escaleras de los dormitorios.

James soltó un grito de frustración antes de tirar de su cabello con rabia. Esa niña iba a hacer que le diera un ataque al corazón antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Los pocos alumnos que había en la Sala Común desviaron las miradas al ver a James Sirius rojo de la rabia.

–Es demasiado para mí. –Masculló molesto y Fred sonrió de medio lado, recostado en uno de los sofás.

–No te menosprecies de esa manera James, vales mucho. –Se burló Fred y James le lanzó uno de los cojines del sofá donde se encontraba, con fuerza.

–Cállate, Fred, lo digo enserio, si fuera hombre, ya le habría partido la cara a golpes. –

–Pero no lo es, y que ni se te ocurra hacerlo, porque en el dudoso caso de que pudieras tocarle un solo pelo a la princesita de Gryffindor… No me mires así, tú y yo sabemos que esa niña tiene una fuerza descomunal para ser tan pequeña. –Le riñó Fred apuntándole con un dedo. –De cualquier forma, si ella misma no te da una paliza, lo harían Frank o el Profesor Longbottom, Frank parece un tipo tranquilo, pero si es como dice Lily, lo mejor sería no hacerlo enfadar. –

James soltó un bufido exasperado, el solo hecho de recordar el rostro de Alice le hacía querer arrancarse los cabellos, era la más terca y rebelde de todas las Gryffindor que conocía.

"Pobre del imbécil que algún día se enamore de ella."

Después de terminar la carta que le había estado escribiendo a Teddy, James se levantó de su asiento en la biblioteca, justo a tiempo para ver a Alice Longbottom, libros en mano hablando con un estudiante de Slytherin.

Sintió un nudo hueco en el estómago al ver la actitud de la pequeña rubia, bajaba la vista de manera constante, se pasaba un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se le coloreaban las mejillas de un color rosado, de aquella manera casi parecía… tímida.

James caminó a paso decidido hasta donde estaban ellos y ni siquiera les miró, no entendía por qué de repente le molestaba tanto que Alice hablara con ese chico, más aún, no entendía por qué se empeñaba en jugar el papel de chica tímida, que no le iba para nada.

–¡Aquí, idiota!–Masculló James, pero era demasiado tarde, Fred ya había doblado el pasillo, intentando adentrarse a algún aula vacía, seguido de un montón de furiosos Ravenclaw de séptimo.

–¿Y tu que vas a saber lo que es que hablen de ti a tus espaldas y susurren en los pasillos?–Escupió con rabia un chiquillo de túnica verde.

Al parecer el aula estaba ocupada, Alice Longbottom y aquel chiquillo no se habían percatado del agitado James que acabara de entrar por la puerta. Alice hizo una mueca socarrona, negado con la cabeza.

No pudo evitarlo, pero a pesar de que Alice no era exactamente su persona favorita, una parte de él quiso regañar al pequeño por hablarle de aquella manera.

–¿Qué si como voy a saberlo? Mi vida no ha sido otra cosa más que eso; "la princesita de Gryffindor", "la bebita del profesor Longbottom", "la consentida del equipo de Quidditch", "la hermanita del capitán de Hufflepuff." Si alguien me llama realmente por mi nombre es raro ¿sabes?–El pequeño le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como esperando algo más.

–Créeme, eres mucho más de lo que dicen las personas, muchos cargamos con apellidos que de una u otra manera a veces nos sobrepasan y hay personas que no quieren ver más allá de eso, pero no les tomes importancia, tu eres mucho más de lo que es tu apellido, eres Caleb Nott, eres mucho más que el hijo de un ex seguidor de Voldemort.– Alice le limpio al pequeño el zurco de una lágrima mientras una sonrisa débil se dibujaba en su rostro.

Fue ahí cuando James de dio cuenta que todo lo que había dicho Alice era verdad, no era fácil la carga del apellido que llevaba y ella lo comprendía de cierta manera. Casi por un instante apreció cada pelea y cada grito que le había prodigado, por que nunca lo hizo recriminando a su apellido, desde el primer momento ella lo vio como quien era, lo vio como James Sirius, simple y sencillamente y no como "el hijo de Harry Potter." Casi por un instante se dio cuenta que en realidad, más que una molestia, Alice era casi una amiga.

–¡James Sirius Potter!–Vociferó Alice con las mejillas rojas de la ira.

El Gran Comedor se giró para ver a James, quien jugaba tranquilamente al Snap explosivo con Fred II en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Detrás de Alice estaban Rose, Lily y Lorcan Scamender, colorados por la carrera de perseguir a la rubia.

–Ese es mi nombre, no lo desgastes Longbottom.–Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros, sin despegar la vista de su juego.

Alice se paró junto a él con los brazos en jarra, decir que estaba furiosa era poco, aquel viernes por la tarde, los pocos estudiantes que ya estaban libres miraron con curiosidad hacia la fuente del escándalo. Siempre era motivo de miradas las confrontaciones de James Potter y Alice Longbottom.

–¿Qué quieres Potter? ¿Quieres que te reviente la nariz? ¿Eh? No haces más que fastidiarme, quiero que lo detengas y que sea A-HO-RA.– Masculló la rubia entre dientes, temblando un poco.

Fred II contuvo una risa divertida y los tres chicos detrás de Alice le miraron con reproche.

–Woah, para tu carruaje Longbottom, no se de que demonios estas hablando, ¿serias tan amable de explicarme y de no volver a amenazarme?–Pidió James con calma, girando lentamente en su dirección y la Longbottom apretó los puños con fuerza.

–Olivia Creevey me acaba de informar que Dylan Wood ha cambiado el entrenamiento del viernes al sábado.– El enojo de Alice casi podía palparse y James se limitó a echarle una mirada distraída a Fred.

–¿Y puedo preguntar por que eso es tan grave?–

La sonrisa descarada de James hizo que a Alice se le pusieran los cabellos de punta, ese chico le podía. Le tomo de la túnica con fuerza y le obligó a mirarla, parecía querer arrancarle la cara a mordidas y no precisamente en el mejor sentido.

–¡Alice!– Exclamó Rose al ver a su primo entre las manos de la rubia, Lily Luna le dio un codazo a Lorcan.

–Scamander ¡haz algo!– Chilló la pelirroja y el rubio la miró horrorizado, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

–Ni loco, ¿que no ves lo enojada que esta Alice? Me gusta mi mandíbula donde esta, gracias Lily.–

James puso sus manos sobre las de Alice y la tomó con fuerza, intentó retirarlas pero Alice tenía un agarre feroz sobre su túnica, Fred tenía razón, para ser una chica tan pequeña como lo era, su fuerza bestial casi daba miedo.

–¿Por que le dijiste a Wood que cambiara el día del entrenamiento?– Ladró Alice, molesta.

–Se lo sugerí únicamente, hay que aplicarnos esta temporada Longbottom, tu misma has visto el equipo de Ravenclaw, hay que entrenar...–

–No quieras hacer el idiota conmigo.– Le interrumpió molesta, zarandeando un poco al pelinegro.

–¡Maldición, Longbottom, mi túnica!–

–¡Me importan seis infiernos tu túnica, Potter! ¡Sabías perfectamente que el sábado tenía una cita con Noah Goldstein!– Rugió Alice con rabia.

De todo el tiempo que James llevaba de conocerla, jamás la había visto tan molesta como esa vez.

Las rabietas de Alice Mary Longbottom eran legendarias en Hogwarts y James no lograba explicarse de donde diantres había sacado la rubia ese carácter. Ni Neville ni Hannah y mucho menos Frank tenían desmanes de la magnitud de los de Alice.

–¿Y por que crees que a mi me interesa tu estúpida cita con Goldstein? No eres el centro del universo niña, ya va siendo hora de que te entre en la cabeza aún que dudo que puedas, con ese ego que te cargas apenas y cabemos nosotros en el gran comedor.–

Por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio, Lily contuvo la respiración. En el Gran Comedor sólo es escuchó el sonido del puño de Alice contra la mandíbula de James. El mayor de los Potter tenía el labio reventado por el cual escurría un hilo fino de sangre, en un arrebato de violencia, tomó a Alice de los brazos con fuerza, fueron tres, quizá cinco segundos de contacto visual antes de que Frank Longbottom entrara a ver la escena del Gran Comedor. Durante esos tres, quizá cinco segundos en que ambos se miraron a los ojos, James supo que jamás encontraría una chica la mitad de determinada y valiente que ella. Ni un sólo segundo se vio un rastro de duda en aquellos ojos avellana, no parpadeó y ni siquiera pareció asustada ante la mirada furibunda de James.

–Quita tus manos de mi hermana Potter si no quieres que termine de reventarte la boca.– Rugió Frank al ver a James sosteniendo a Alice.

James la soltó al instante y la mirada molesta de Alice no le abandono un segundo, Frank le dijo una o dos cosas acerca de no volver a ponerle una mano encima a su hermana y algo acerca de colgarlo de la torre de astronomía, pero nada de eso importaba por que James ya no pensaba en lo más mínimo, no le importaba que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera cabreado con el, ni el hecho de que tuviera el labio reventado o que Fred jamás dejaría de burlarse del echo de que una mocosa le hubiera soltado un puñetazo, por que nada le importaba más que ella. La forma en la que aquellos ojos le habían mirado le tenía idiota, por que joder, ni Olivia Creveey ni Effie Finnigan ni Danielle Zabini, ni ninguna otra bruja con la que hubiera salido antes le había echo sentir todo lo que esa pequeña bruja con el humor de un hipógrifo le había hecho, le hizo sentir que no tenía que protegerla, que no tenía que cuidarla por que ella podía hacerlo sola y joder, que no se arrepentía un sólo segundo de casi haber amenazado a Dylan para que cambiara el entrenamiento.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se encontraban en los jardines corrieron de regreso al castillo, intentando refugiarse de la gruesa cortina de lluvia que había empezado a caer, pareciera que el cielo se iba a caer a pedazos. James caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos atestados de alumnos empapados cuando vio a la distancia, un pequeño bulto volando en los campos de Quidditch, pensó que quizá era producto de su imaginación y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para ir a la sala común a encontrarse con Fred cuando Rose apareció entre el mar de estudiantes, con el cabello esponjado y las mejillas rojas.

–¡James! ¡James!– Llamó la pelirroja mientras se habría paso a base de codazos.

–¿Dónde es el incendio Rose?– Se burló James.

–¿Has visto a Alice?–Preguntó Rose, pasando por alto los comentarios de su primo.

James le miró con una ceja en alto, desde aquel incidente en el Gran Comedor, las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado, Alice ya no era la misma "mocosa fastidiosa" ahora era diferente y todos habían notado ese cambio de actitud, ya no había tantos gritos ni peleas y de vez en cuando había un par de coqueteos, James parecía un León al rededor de Alice intentando que nadie que pudiera ser una potencial cita se le acercara, ni Frank le cuidaba tanto como lo hacia James.

–No, ¿por que? ¿Qué sucede?– Cuestionó el pelinegro, intentando parecer desinteresado.

–No la he visto desde la mañana y Albus dice que se saltó varias clases.– Contestó nerviosa.

–Ahora que lo mencionas no, no la he visto desde esta mañana, quizá ande por ahí, aún que ella no es así ¿ya preguntaste a Frank?–

Rose negó con la cabeza y antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Frank le pidió a James que le ayudará a buscarle, ni bien término de desaparecer Rose de su vista, se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor y del fondo de su baúl sacó el maltratado pergamino que alguna vez fuera de su padre. Sacó su varita y después de abrir el mapa del merodeador, buscó como loco entre el montón de rótulos hasta dar con el de Alice que se movía de un lado a otro en el campo de Quidditch.

James tomó su capa y su escoba, sabía que cuando Alice estaba en el campo era imposible razonar con ella.

El agua había arreciado hacia una media hora y el aire corría gélido, no tenía ni siquiera cinco minutos afuera cuando su túnica ya se había empapado por completo, se había vuelto pesada y cuando emprendió el vuelo casi es derribado por la Gryffindor que subía hasta que se perdía de vista en el cielo y enseguida bajaba en picada describiendo espirales.

–¡Longbottom!– Gritó James para hacerse oir por encima del ruido del agua.

Alice se detuvo en el aire, unos cincuenta metros por encima de James y este se elevó a su altura. La rubia estaba en un estado lamentable, con el cabello pegado a la cara, las mejillas y la nariz roja y podría jurar que había lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas pero había demasiada agua de lluvia para saberlo.

–¡Largate!– Gritó Alice con la voz rota, aferrandose furiosamente al mango de su escoba.

–¿¡Estas loca!? ¡Esta haciendo un clima horrible! ¡Tenemos que entrar, te vas a resfriar!– Replicó James siguiéndola.

Alice había echo oídos sordos a las palabras de James y había seguido elevandose en el aire para caer en picada en espirales, frenando justo antes de estrellarse en el suelo.

–¡Alice! ¿¡Que carajos quieres!? ¡Ya sabemos que eres una de las mejores sobre la escoba pero esto es ridículo!–La rubia paró en seco y miró a James por encima, con una expresión de ira en los ojos.

–¿¡Todo es Quidditch para ti verdad!? ¡Hay un mundo detrás de todo esto, James! ¡Entérate!– Le reprochó Alice antes de subir nuevamente y caer en espirales.

Esta vez, James se puso a su altura y con un brusco movimiento sacó a Alice de su escoba que cayó a unos cuantos metros.

Ella pataleaba y forcejaba con rabia, parecía un animal salvaje y cuando James puso dos pies sobre tierra firme, Alice no dudó un segundo en sacar la varita y apuntarle.

–¡Baja eso, con un demonio! ¿¡Quieres decirme que carajo te pasa!? ¡Tienes a todo mundo preocupado por...!– Pero James no pudo continuar.

Conocía a Alice desde los seis años y desde el momento en que se conocieron jamás le había visto llorar, fue algo que en ese momento agradeció eternamente, ver la mueca de sufrimiento de Alice y las lágrimas confundirse con la lluvia en su rostro era algo que le estrujaba el corazón, no se imaginaba a una Alice pequeña llorando en un estado como aquel, era algo casi cruel de sólo imaginarlo.

–¿Que su...?–

–Noah Goldstein me dejó por Lynn Smith.– Le interrumpió Alice con la cara congestionada por la rabia y la tristeza.

James apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, una rabia feroz le inundó al escuchar aquello, ese cabron de Goldstein se las iba a pagar todas y cada una.

–¿Y por eso pones en riesgo tu integridad, tonta?– Cuestionó James con la voz áspera.

Alice le miró con la confusión plasmada en el rostro.

–¡Tienes a Rose buscándote como lunática por el castillo! ¡Y Albus y Scorpius también te buscan, y seguro Lily y Lorcan!- Le reprochó con los brazos en jarras. –¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que están por ti!? ¡Madura, Alice! ¡Si, Goldstein te dejó! ¡Pero no es el único chico del castillo! ¡No vale la pena que preocupes a todos por una tontería como esta y mucho menos que te pongas en peligro de esta manera! ¡No tienes cinco años y esto no es más que una rabieta tonta! ¡Tomaras esa escoba, iras ahí adentro, te secarás, te calmarás y le demostrarás a ese imbécil que no es el centro de tu vida! ¿Me entendiste?–

Alice sintió un hueco en el estómago al escucharlo, jamás pensó que de todas las personas James Sirius Potter fuera el que le hiciera ver las cosas como realmente eran.

Aún que le pesará admitirlo, tenía razón, Noah no era el centro de su vida y se llevó una más que grata sorpresa cuando una semana después, por un misterioso accidente, un fuerte acné de color verde lo había atacado, sabía que ese había sido Frank, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que no lo había hecho sólo.

–¡Díez puntos para el equipo de Ravenclaw! Sin duda alguna las Águilas están dando pelea a los Leones, el buscador de Ravenclaw se dirige a las gradas seguido de cerca por el de Gryffindor...–

El sol era abrazador aquella mañana mientras los equipos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se empeñaban en ganar uno de los últimos partidos de Quidditch de la temporada.

James Sirius volaba en su escoba gritando instrucciones e intentando mantener la Quaffle entre los cazadores de Gryffindor.

–¡Maldicion, Thomas, busca la maldita Snitch!– Gritó James en dirección de Elliot Thomas, que miraba en todas direcciones intentando encontrar el destello dorado de la Snitch.

Alice hacia lo mejor que podía golpeando la Bludger para despejar el camino para Elliot.

Olivia Creveey le pasó la Quaffle a Fred que intentó anotar un tanto en los aros de Ravenclaw.

–Esa estuvo cerca para Gryffindor, parece que la nueva guardiana de Ravenclaw es bastante buena, Nina Boot acaba de parar otra vez la Quaffle de Fred Weasley.– Por los altavoces se escuchaba la voz de Deliah Smith narrando con viveza el partido.

James soltó un improperio cuando una Bludger pasó cerca de él.

–¡Con un demonio, Corner, Longbottom! ¿¡Que no se supone que son los bateadores del equipo!?– Cuestionó james entre gritos.

Alice le mostró el dedo medio, con el ceño fruncido y Artemius Corner se echó el bate al hombro con molestia.

–Wow, parece que James Sirius no es el único molesto, Alice Longbottom acaba de hacer una seña muy grosera al capitán de su equipo.– Comentó Deliah, haciendo que algunos profesores, entre ellos Neville mirara con reproche a la pequeña Bateadora.

El sol estaba en todo su apogeo y ya iban al menos cuarenta minutos de juego cuando Iggy Flint, uno de los bateadores de Ravenclaw golpeó la Bludger con todas sus fuerzas, Deliah soltó un grito de exclamación, el bate de Flint se había partido por la mitad y la Bludger salió despedida por el aire en dirección a Alice, Artemius intentó detenerla pero no logró golpear la pelota a tiempo, esta se estrelló contra un costado de Alice que salió despedida hacia abajo.

La multitud de las gradas se puso en pie al ver a la rubia cayendo al vacío, se precipitaba veloz hacia el suelo, aferrada a su escoba y James Sirius no pensó dos veces en lanzarse a por ella.

Se inclinó todo lo que pudo para lograr una mayor velocidad, estiró la mano intentando pescarla de la túnica y él mismo terminó soltándose de la escoba. Los dos cayeron, a unos dos metros del aire, sobre el campo, James tenía los brazos a su alrededor, se había reventado una mejilla y estaba lleno de tierra y sudor, revisó a la rubia inconsciente entre sus brazos, tenía una ceja partida, un labio reventado y un ojo que comenzaba a ponerse morado.

Madame Robins se acercó hasta donde estaban ambos y declaró un tiempo fuera.

James sintió un hueco en su interior mientras sostenía a Alice, se veía tan frágil e indefensa, no había ferocidad ni determinación en su rostro, ya no la creyó tan invencible como aquella vez cuando le gritó en el Gran Comedor.

Madame Longbottom llegó hasta ellos entre la multitud, con una camilla flotando tras ella, James, ayudado por Frank subió a Alice a la camilla y Hannah pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Alice.

–Mi pequeña.– Le escuchó murmurar James antes de que se la llevarán a la enfermería con Frank y el Profesor Longbottom detrás.

Estuvo a punto de ir detrás de ellos cuando Madame Robins le preguntó acerca del partido, en toda su vida, jamás había sentido menos ganas de jugar Quidditch como aquella vez. Llamó al equipo y les ánimo a dar lo mejor de si mismos y acabar con aquello de una vez para poder ir después con Alice.

El partido se reanudó y a pesar de que les faltaban dos jugadores al equipo de Gryffindor, por que a pesar de que James estaba en el campo, estaba tan distraído y furioso que parecía no estar jugando, por un milagro, Elliot Thomas divisó la Snitch peligrosamente cerca de Tristan Finch-Fletchley, el buscador de Ravenclaw, fue en ese momento en el que Artemius golpeó la Bludger en dirección de Tristan. Le pasó por un lado pero fue lo suficiente para que Elliot se lanzará sobre la Snitch y Olivia logrará anotar un tanto a Nina.

–¡Elliot Thomas ha atrapado la Snitch dorada! ¡Gryffindor gana!– Gritó emocionada Deliah.

La multitud de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff estalló en vítores, James fue el primero en bajar de su escoba, casi mecánicamente le estrechó la mano a Iggy Flint que se veía molesto.

El equipo entero se dirigió a la enfermería y Madame Longbottom les informó que la Bludger le había roto a Alice al menos tres costillas y lo bueno era que ninguna de ellas había perforado algún pulmón, pero que estaba inconsciente y que no sabía a que hora pudiera despertar.

Tres horas pasaron cuando el equipo se dio cuenta que Alice tardaría un tiempo antes de despertar, por la habitación pasaron Rose, Lily, Lorcan, sus compañeros de equipo y ni James ni Frank se movieron de su lado un sólo segundo.

–Deberías ir a descansar, fue un partido duro.– Le sugirió Frank a eso de las seis de la tarde.

La cena se serviría en una hora y desde la mañana James no había probado bocado, pero no se sentía con ánimos para bajar al Gran Comedor, Hannah salió de su despacho y se acercó hasta la cama de su hija, le miró apartando un mechón rubio de su rostro golpeado y pasó una mano por el hombro de Frank.

–Los dos deberían ir a cenar, quizá no despierte hasta mañana y la hora de visitas ya va a terminar.–

James y Frank se voltearon a ver durante unos segundos.

–Ve tu, yo no tengo hambre.– Murmuró James acomodandose mejor sobre la silla.

Hannah soltó un suspiro y les advirtió que bajarán a cenar a ambos antes de dar media vuelta hacia su despacho nuevamente. Durante unos segundos, todo quedó en silencio a excepción del sonido de la respiración de los tres.

–¿Por que estas aquí, James?– Preguntó Frank de súbito, volteando en su dirección.

James estaba lleno de tierra y tenía la cara magullada que no había dejado que Hannah curara.

–Ella es tu responsabilidad fuera del campo y es mi responsabilidad allá arriba.– Murmuró.

Frank sonrió de medio lado al escuchar sus palabras y le dio una palmada en el hombro, animándolo a levantarse.

–Vamos, iremos por algo y regresaremos ¿de acuerdo?– Dijo Frank. James no tenía hambre pero sabía que Frank más que eso quería decir que ambos estaban en paz.

Cuando Alice despertó eran las dos de la mañana y estaba sola en la enfermería. Le dolían las costillas como el infierno y sentía la cabeza llena de algodón, intentó levantarse y un quejido se le escapó, maldición eso había dolido.

–¿Alice?–

Junto a su cama, la cabeza flotante de James Sirius apareció y la rubia pegó un brinco involuntario del susto que le hizo arder las costillas.

–¡Agh! ¡Potter!– Chilló Alice y James Sirius se retiró la capa invisible.

Después de que Hannah les hubiera echado a él y a Frank de la enfermería, James había subido a las habitaciones de los chicos de Séptimo de Gryffindor por su capa y el mapa de los Merodeadores y se había colado de nuevo a la enfermería envuelto en la capa.

Se había quedado dormido sobre la silla, con la capa encima y sólo se quitó la capucha cuando escuchó el quejido de la rubia.

–¡Despertaste!–

–¡Y tú casi me matas de nuevo!– Replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Lo último que Alice recordaba era a James gritándole y Artemius volando hacia ella.

–Oh merlín, el partido... ¡James, el partido!– Murmuró Alice algo asustada.

James le miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

–... ¿Qué?– Alice se incorporó a medias y le urgió con las manos.

–El partido cabeza de nabo, el partido.–

–Alice, una Bludger te rompió tres costillas, tienes un ojo morado y la ceja partida ¿y a ti te importa como quedo el partido?– La voz de James salía en un susurro molesto y aún en la oscuridad pudo ver las mejillas de la rubia volverse rojas.

–Sólo quiero saber...– Murmuro.

–Ganamos... Elliot atrapo la Snitch.– Comentó de mala gana y Alice pensó que quizá el también se había caído de la escoba, nunca lo había escuchado molesto por que el equipo ganara un partido. –Nunca quites tus ojos de la Bludger ¿entendiste? Verte caer fue horrible y si no te hubiera atrapado...–

–¿Tu me atrapaste?– Le interrumpió.

James soltó un suspiro cansado y asintió con la cabeza.

–Tu eres mi responsabilidad allá arriba... Jamás en la vida, Alice Mary Longbottom, me vuelvas a dar un susto así ¿entendiste?–

Fuera de sentir la necesidad de replicarle que ella podía cuidarse sola, que no lo necesitaba y que él no le mandaba, sintió ganas de abrazarle, de decirle que tendría más cuidado la próxima vez y se sintió tan sobrecogida por aquel sentimiento que solamente asintió, James tomó una mano de ella entre las suyas y con el pulgar describió círculos en su dorso

–Si Frank me cuelga de la torre de astronomía, quiero que sepas... Que habrá valido la pena.–

Alice no entendió una sola palabra de lo que James había querido decir pero tampoco le importó ni le dio tiempo a preguntar, James Sirius se había inclinando sobre ella y muy delicadamente le había besado en los labios, un roce gentil, casi fantasma, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.

James espero cualquier cosa, que le gritara, que lo golpeara, sobre todo que lo golpeara pero jamás imagino que le devolvería el gesto.

Eran las dos de la mañana, le dolía el cuello por dormir en la silla y si alguien lo atrapaba en la enfermería a esas horas estaría en graves problemas pero nada pudo importarle menos. Y es que a pesar de tener tres costillas rotas, una mejilla reventada y un ojo morado, James Sirius no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que Alice era la bruja más hermosa que hubiera conocido.

–Frank... Se va a volver loco.– Susurro Alice con una pequeña sonrisa y James Sirius se encogió de hombros.

–Dicen que Moscú es muy bonito en verano.– Bromeó James y Alice sonrió negando con la cabeza, pensando en el lío en el que acabara de meterse y cual sería la mejor manera de decirle a Frank.

–¿¡Que tu y mi hermana que!?–Gritó James.

Lily se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de desesperación y soltó un suspiro.

–Por eso es que no quería decirte nada, Sirius.– Bufó Lily.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves Longbottom!? ¡Es una niña! ¡Eres siglos mayor que ella!– Protesto James.

Frank le miró con una cara de incredulidad y Alice y Albus se llevaron una mano a la frente, a veces James era un poco idiota.

–James, tenemos la misma edad y sólo soy tres años mayor que Lily.– Dijo Frank con calma. –Además no es como que sea algo inaudito, conozco a Lily desde que tenía tres años.–

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras revisaba unos pergaminos junto a Scorpius Malfoy.

–¡Alice!– Chilló James al ver que la rubia le prestaba más atención a los pergaminos que a la disputa.

Scorpius soltó un suspiro, al parecer terminarían de examinar el diagrama del hígado del bola de fuego chino después.

–Potter, Longbottom y yo tenemos un diagrama que estudiar ¿sabes?–Gruñó Scorpius antes de irse a sentar donde Rose intentaba concentrarse en sus apuntes.

–No me hagas empezar contigo también Malfoy.– Masculló James, señalándolo con un dedo.

Alice rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta James, le tomó de la camisa y lo giró en su dirección para obligarlo a que le viera. Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le hizo la cara hacia abajo para verle a los ojos, a pesar de los años, Alice seguía siendo igual de bajita y James le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura.

–Scorpius y Rose tienen meses saliendo, tu y yo tenemos años saliendo y si Frank no te dejó un ojo morado por "ponerme las manos encima" cuando te dijo muy claramente que si lo hacías te mataría, tu no le tocarás un sólo cabello a mi hermano por que por más que te ame aún puedo patearte el trasero las veces que quiera, Potter.– El tono de Alice era calmado y había algo de risa en su voz pero a James le quedaba más que claro que hablaba enserio.

–Y esa, damas y caballeros, es mi novia.– Bufó James.

Los demás se rieron de buena gana y Alice le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

–Ahora si me disculpas, Malfoy y yo necesitamos escribirle a tu tío Charlie, el diagrama de ese hígado de bola de fuego chino parece el laberinto de pan.– Dijo Alice regresando a la mesa donde ella y Scorpius aún tenían el diagrama.

Scorpius soltó un quejido, tenían que terminar eso y además seguir con el Ridgeback Noruego y escuchar los quejidos de James, esa sería una noche larga.

–James, tengo que dormir, mañana me voy a Rumania.– Siseó Alice.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando James Sirius se apareció en el apartamento que Alice compartía con Rose y Scorpius. En unas horas ella y Scorpius partirían a Rumania un par de meses a estudiar Dragones con Charlie Weasley.

James levantó a Alice encendiendo la luz de repente y la rubia le apuntó con la varita justo en medio de los ojos.

–¡James Sirius Potter! ¿¡Estas orate!? ¡Pude haberte matado!– Chilló Alice cuando se dio cuenta que era sólo James y no un intruso.

–También te amo Allie.– Se mofó James.

A base de empujones y promesas de jamas volver a a hacer algo como eso y dejarla dormir después, James consiguió que Alice se pusiera un abrigo y zapatos, tomándola de la mano ambos se aparecieron en un patio que Alice no reconoció, había un saúco grande, bastante viejo y sobre el suelo, donde el árbol no cubría el cielo, había un par de mantas, Alice sonrió casi dormida a James y este la tomó entre sus brazos para acurrucarse bajo las mantas.

–Si querías dormir conmigo pudiste quedarte.– Dijo Alice mirando hacia arriba para poder ver a James.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Quiero que veas arriba, Alice, dime lo que ves.– Pidió James.

Alice volteo la vista hacia al cielo sin comprender mucho de que iba la cosa, el cielo era de un color azul tan oscuro que casi parecía negro y por alguna extraña razón pensó que jamás había visto las estrellas brillar con tanta intensidad en ningún otro lugar como en ese.

–¿Dónde estamos?–

–En la casa de mis bisabuelos, dime que ves Allie.– Repitió James.

–Veo el cielo, las estrellas, están brillando.– Comentó sin entender a que venía todo aquello.

James le dio un beso en el cabello y sonrió contra su cabeza.

–Mira las estrellas, mira como brillan por ti y todas las cosas que haces.–Susurró James en su oído.

Alice sonrió pasando las manos por las de James, acercándose un poco más a él.

–Dejaría que todas las Bludgers del mundo mágico me tumbarán si eso significa poder estar contigo James.– Susurro Alice

–Y yo te atraparía cada vez Alice.–

Ambos se quedaron despiertos hasta poco después de las cinco y a ninguno le importo el hecho de que hiciera un frío infernal o que Alice tuviera que irse en unas horas, por que esa noche bajo las estrellas supieron que lo que tenían era algo más allá de ellos, era algo ancestral, por que era imposible para ellos que algo tan fuerte surgiera de la nada, era algo que los siglos se habían encargado de forjar, ese era su karma, encontrarse, odiarse hasta el punto de amar con locura y entregarse con los ojos cerrados, por que así era, por que James Sirius amaba a Alice con el último centímetro de su alma tal como Alice lo hacia.

* * *

 **Se que probablemente me odien por no actualizar mi otro fic, lo sé, pero si son pacientes, les prometo que tendrán algo bueno, mil perdones y saben que si les gustó, pueden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Diana L. Black.**


End file.
